1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasound imaging devices. More particularly, the present invention relates a software program, executing externally to an ultrasound imaging device, for configuring the ultrasound imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound imaging devices are used to generate an ultrasound image of the inside of a person""s body. Such ultrasound imaging devices typically include a large number of user controls located on the ultrasound imaging device to allow an end user (such as a doctor, nurse or technician) to set the conditions for generating the ultrasound image. For example, such user controls might allow the end user to set the depth at which the ultrasound image will be taken, color scales for the ultrasound image, etc.
After the user controls are set, the ultrasound image device computes parameters in real-time for taking the ultrasound image. The parameters are computed in accordance with the conditions set with the user controls. The ultrasound imaging devices then uses these computed parameters to generate the ultrasound image.
Unfortunately, conventional ultrasound imaging devices require a large number of user controls to allow for the many possible combination of settings. Such use of a large number of user controls on the ultrasound imaging device is confusing to the end user, and difficult for the end user to learn.
Moreover, the real-time computation of parameters has some serious disadvantages. For example, the software required to provide real-time computation is relatively complex to design. In addition, real-time computation causes an annoying delay between the time the user controls are set and the time the ultrasound image can be generated, due to the time required to perform the computation.
The present is directed to providing a software program executing externally to an ultrasound imaging device. The software program enters user control values for the ultrasound imaging device and calculates parameters based on the entered user control values. The parameters are transferred to the ultrasound imaging device and control parametrically defined machines in the ultrasound imaging device to generate ultrasound images.
The present invention is also directed to providing an apparatus which includes an ultrasound imaging device and a software program executing externally to the ultrasound imaging device. The software program enters user control values for the ultrasound imaging device and calculates parameters based on the entered user control values. The parameters are transferred to the ultrasound imaging device. The ultrasound imaging device includes at least one parametrically defined machine controlled by the transferred parameters to generate ultrasound images.